Ge Chen
Gerqia Zillatze Souchen ', commonly known as Ge Chen, is the current head of the Ventrue Clan and the supreme leader of the Caramilla Alliance. His destiny forces him to face great personnel sacrifice. Appearance Personality He is distant and cold rarely showing any sign of emotion, he is not above hiding information from others and is strong against attempts to make him reveal information. He is considerably tolerate and patient towards the antics of others, though considers others. This includes things such as the constant bickering of Fraser and Mei Lilla, though at times considers the pair quite stupid as their rivalry leads them to do stupid things while trying to out do each other. He usually has to fix situations they put themselves into. He is friendly despite this and forms friendships with leaders of the other Caramilla clans. He does not like being physically touched by others, which is why he passes on Mei Lilla's advances on him. At school he saved Yue Jian on several occasions when other students attempted to humiliate her. He also gives her scolding advice about things like walking around unaware of others while being unpopular, interrupting him when he is talking and to wear gowns to formal events. He finds himself attracted to her after biting her one and is aware of her nativity and childish behavior. He is a supporter of the Camarilla's laws and traditions. His rival is the Leader of the Toreador Clan, Prince Clain. As a teacher to Yue Jian both on the art of fighting and magic, he showed great patience. He worked at a pace that was suited for her, taking things one step at a time with her, even if it takes her daays to learn each step.. This is a great difference to how Yi Tai teaches Zhi Yan Magic through pain and suffering. Abilities He is the temporary clan leader of Ventrue and with it, Leader of the Caramilla. He has full access to the known secrets of the Caramilla and its history, even accessing secrets unknown to the Sabbat. As expected of the son of their Clans true Leader, his overall abilities are supreme and he displays high speed and agility. He can use teleportation abilities allowing him to teleport him and others a short distance. When combined with the Mei Yue Yin blood this becomes a much more powerful ability, he an teleport a number of people a much greater distance further away from the current location. This is because the blood allows him to break the seal his father placed on him to repress his overall abilities. At full power his speed, strength and agility are increased greatly and he is able to create the Liu Guang sword. He was also able to use healing magic to heal Yue Jian's injuries after the attack on the Hunter Organisation. Like all Vampires, he can suck blood and create other Vampires, however, due to his status he exercises a great restraint in both. Later when he becomes the Clan Leader he was also given their Sacred Weapon the Corpse Hand. He also teaches Yue Jian basic spell known as "Invisible Space", which allows the user to hide small items inside a invisible space inside themselves. When needed, the items can be called so long as the users isn't exhausted. He can also create a simple shield barrier. Another one of his spells he taught Yue Jian is the ability to fly. History Childhood He grew up with Mei Lilla and Fraser, with Mei Lilla forming a crush on him over time. He attended the same school as his rival in the Toreador Clan and had a brother alled Ju Xiu. 'Chapter 46 Kai Lun Academy He is first introduced attending Kai Lun Academy, where he is Yue Jian's class president. He shows no interest in Wu Sha's selection process of where Yue Jian should be seated. Chapter 11 A few days later, a student is killed by a vampire, Yue Jian sees him in the area of the attack. Chapter 13 A day later, he catches a group of male students who have ganged up on Yue Jian after they caught her acting suspicious. He confronts them as they try and pull off her bandage, suspecting her to be the vampire who killed the student. They leave each with a bump on their head. Chapter 14 When An Chou is killed when the vampire strikes again, Yue Jian begins to suspect he is a Vampire as he was seen leaving the scene of the crime.He later protects Yue Jian when Wu Sha tries to put Yue Jian's name forward as a suspect for the Vampire. Chapter 17 When Zhen Mi is revealed to be the Vampire and is killed by a joint effort of Yue Jian, Li Tao, Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi, he appears looking over her body. Chapter 19 Ge Chen hosts the Kai Lun Academy summer ball at his forest manor. During the ball, Wu Sha and two of her friends push Yue Jian into a pool. He finds her soaked in water and informs her she was pranked. He secretly gives her a dress to wear. Chapter 22 The next day he brings Yue Jian inside having found her asleep outside, he takes her back to school the next morning. Chapter 23 Yue Jian pleads to him several days later to learn the truth about what really happened to her and Mu Jing Ren, but he denies all knowledge, only that his guardian told the school he would not be attending anymore. Chapter 24 The End of the Human Hunter Organisation When the 4 remaining hunters try and reach the safety of Li Tao's factions secret HQ, he decides to follow them and is temporary held back by a silver cross placed by Lin Xuan Chi. Chapter 26 He arrives just in time to snatch the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector seals as Zhao Yan is about to give them to Fan Li Lao. Chapter 28 Yi Tai has a bat familiar assault Ge Chen. Yue Jian manages to free herself from Lin Xuan Chi, who had taken her hostage. Ge Chen grabs her and the pair teleport away. When they are safe, he informs her the Hunter Organisation has been completely wiped out and even her "Uncle" Hue Ge Lin, who attempted to reach foreign aid, is dead. He tells her about the Demon King Xi Tai. He reveals that the Human hunters were surrounded by enemies, which led to the creation of her and her sisters, Chapter 29 that the Sabbat in turn wish to gain Xi Tai's power for their own. Soon after bringing her up to speed, the Sabbat catches up to her having used his own blood in the The Cup of Blood. This leads him to be forced to fight them despite being outnumbered. Chapter 30 Away from the fight and injured along with Yue Jian, he finally reveals he is the son of the Ventrue Clan leader, a Vampire. He explains to her the clans don't want to see Xi Tai resurrected. He explains that his father sealed most of his powers so he could successfully enter Kai Lun academy. At this point he doesn't have the power to fight the Sabbat. he explains he can unseal himself with her help by drinking her blood. Half an hour later, the Sabbat catch up. Chapter 31 This time Ge Chen is able to fight at full strength. While dealing with Fan Li Lao, Yi Tai spies a chance to strike. Protecting him, Yue Jian puts herself in the way of Yi Tai, forcing Ge hen to retreat. Chapter 32 The Gathering of the Sacred Weapons Back at his clans HQ, Yue Jian recovers from her injury. Mei Lilla and Fraser start a fight with their clans sacred weapons Poison Bottle and Ling Zhang. He tells Yue Jian to ignore the pair as their idiots. Later he addresses his father on the situation. his father proposes that in order to stop Xi Tai returning, it would be best if Ge Chen took the Demon King's powers for himself. He then states the only way to led the Secret clans of the Camarilla to victory is to win the powers and stop the disaster about to hit the world. His father states that the only way to break the curse on the Forbidden Sphere lies in an ice coffin at the bottom of the Black Sea according to the Corpse Hand. But in turn, the only way to break the seal is with the 7 Sacred Weapons of the Camarillas sevean clans. His father states that he is falling asleep in the months, and fears that in a years time he will enter eternal sleep. However, in a hundred years time he will awaken. Ge Chen's mother has already entered the long sleep and he doesn't have much time left. He states in a years time he wants Ge Chen to become the leader of the Secret Clans and that the upcoming battles are a true test of Ge Chen and his abilities. When his father smells the scent of a stranger on him, Ge Chen hides that Yue Jian is in the castle, as it is against their rules to have a human in the castle. He informs his father he will leave once he has healed up in a weeks time. Outside, much to his annoyance Fraser and Mei Lilla have succumbed to the power of each others' clans Sacred Weapons, with Fraser not knowing who he is and where he is and Mei Lilla dancing uncontrollably. Chapter 33 In order for them to break out of each curse, Mei Lilla must first drop the Poison Bottles curse so Fraser can break hers. When she refuses Ge Chen refuses to have any involvement with it. He warns them if they continue to fight, he will not take them with him when he leaves in a weeks time which causes them to host a truce. Back with Yue Jian, he ends up taking her to the showers and getting her a dress. Since his father would be mad if he found her, Ge Chen can't call the maids and has to do everything himself. She joins him outside and states she wants to learn to fight to save her sister Zhao Yan and avenge her father Professor Nam Gong. He agrees but reminds her she has an agreement to allow herself to become his meal any time he wants, as her blood allowed her to take on two Clan Leaders at once. Chapter 34 Ge Chen trains her over the course of the week and they venture back to Kai Lun academy to gather her things. He takes the time to leave Wu Sha as Class president and inform everyone they are leaving for a while. When girls from the dorm spy the pair he drags her side. Inside a cupboard he drinks more of her blood until she faints. Chapter 35 Clan Brujah The group travels to the airport to go to the first location, the Brujah. On board the airplane, Mei Lilla tries to sit next to Ge Chen but is told to sit in the back and ends up next to Fraser while Yue Jian sits next to him instead. At the hotel, Ge Chen buys an entire floor of the hotel so each member can have their own room. Chapter 38 Clan Brujah show up after Mei Lilla and Fraser render the monsters unconscious. Ge Chen steps in and stops further conflict after Brujah's leader goes to attack, he shows hi the Corpse Hand and explains the situation and that they need the Torture Axe. Brujah's leader steps down and notes that until their pets are healed, they will not conduct any further business with the group, to which Ge Chen agrees. As insurance, he takes Yue Jian hostage while they do so. Ge Chen insures the others she will be fine, as the Brujah Clan are Vampires of their word. Chapter 41 She dismisses that she had the soul and the Brujah leader hands over his Axe. Ge Chen suspects she is lying. Later that night she approaches him claiming there is a problem with her bathroom. Chapter 43 Clan Malkavian References Category:Male Category:Ventrue Clan Category:Vampire Category:Camarilla Category:Clan Leader Category:Kai Lun academy Category:Character